Witch Princess
by Princess Orez
Summary: Harry Potter and Sailor Moon Crossover. Serena transfered to Hogwarts were her cousin, Harry and their friends too. And their is going to be a family returns to kill off big mean Voldie with help of friends.
1. Default Chapter

Witch Princess  
  
Claimer: Do not own anything expect Mork the Beta  
  
Orez: Hi ready to start the story! *smiles*  
  
Al: Orez I think that you need to stop Burner. She is setting the floor on fire.  
  
Burner:*lite the floor on fire and rubs her hands evil like way*  
  
Orez:*got the fire out with a wet blanket* Burner no more chocolate for you!!*chases Burner around the house*  
  
Lion: this is going to be long lets start  
  
Serena look around London train station in between 9 and 10 platform and talking on her communicator with Luna on her shoulder listening to the conservation to Rai and said, "Yes Rai, I will take care of the crystal and I will be back for the break for the holydays, please put on the others." Then Rai face left then Mina, Lita, and Amie's face appeared and said, " We going to miss you." " I'll owl you when I get there ok." Their faces left then Amarra, Michelle, and Hutaru's face appeared and said, "Sere we are so proud of you." "I know you told me this when I got in to that Australian school which by the way made me and I gotten my letter from Hogwarts." Then their face left and Andrew face was on and said, "Baby sis be careful and stay with Harry and Ron no trouble either." "Ok Andy but I will not promise either please put on Darien." Andy left and Darien face was on and said, " Sere let me tell you this be happy and don't worry and have fun with Quidditch and owl me when you get there. Love you." And then the communicator switched off. Serena seen the Weasley family along with Harry and some girl with them.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny followed along with the rest of the Weasley family walked up to platform 9 and 10 were this slivery hair girl with an odd kind of style of meatballs that had a black cat on her shoulder and on her trunk an white owl on her luggage. Harry started to look at her features and he know who she is and he said, "Serena is that you!!" and then the Weasleys know who she is now. Serena look up and seen Harry come run up to her and give her a hug and she hugged him back as the others come up to her and Harry said, "Sere my baby cousin, why are you doing here?" Serena said, "After Andy found out what happened last year to you, so he owled Professor Dumbledor to see and now here I am. It is nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Hello my name is Serenity Selene Lily Moon and this is Luna and Merlin my owl." As Harry let go of her and look at Hermione and she said, " My name is Hermione Granger its nice to meet you and I think that we should get going and find a seat on the train. Serena what year are you in?" Serena said, " 5th year the same as you 3." As she run though the barrier and waited for her cousin and their friends to come when 3 boys come up to her and the leader said, " Look we have a new mudblood girl with meatballs and a cat with a upturn crestant moon." Serena herd Harry said, " Shut up Malfoy, Cable, Goyle and leave my cousin alone she just transferred to here." As he, Ron, George come on Serena's right side and Hermione, Ginny, and Fred stand on her left side and Serena was so pissed off that her crestant moon shown so brightly that they left then they found a spot loaded their things in expect their animals and they got the train apartment. Serena went to one of the professors to tell them that she is a 5th year transfer student telling that she must stay with the professor until she gets to see Dumbledor before the feast begins which she change into her new school robes when the train got there.  
  
Orez: yeah the first chappie is done!*dancing around the house*  
  
Al: Now Orez is really scaring me.*a stun look*  
  
Burner: I can fix her in a heartbeat * light up a match and started to chase  
  
Orez around the house*  
  
Lion:*sweat drop* Their going to be at it for a while. Please review, Burner will use flames to burn wood they are also welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Orez:*smiling* We got a new chapter out and a major writer block.  
  
Al: That is because you were setting on your fat ass watching TV. Oh no.  
  
Orez:*chasing Al around the house* You're so dead when I get a hold of your ass. Burner:*smiling sweetly* At least it is not me being chase by a revengeful Orez. Lion lets start the 2nd chapter.  
  
Lion: Lets because they are going to be at it for a little bit.  
  
The professor took Serena's hand and appearated in the Headmaster's room were waiting for her and he said, " Welcome Serenity, my name is Albus Dumbledor and you can come to me when ever there is some thing that come from your inner eye. Lets put on the sorting hat if you please set down." And Serena set down then Dumbledor putted the hat on her head as the sorting hat said, " Ah. It is finally nice to meat you Serenity Selene Lily Moon, you have a great mind as your brother and cousin mostly brave and conning save the world many of times and so I say Gryffendor." And he took the hat off of Serena and help her up and guide her to the great hall for the feast. At the end of sorting out of the first years and Dumbledor said, " Students we have a new student with us and staying and also been shorted in Gryffendor administered by me and let bring her out and give her a welcome to Hogwarts." Serena walked out to Professor Dumbledor and said, " Serenity Selene Lily Moon. Miss Moon you can now joined your house." And Serena walk off the platform and headed toward Gryffindor table to set with her cousin and their friends and when she sit down and when she looked up and seen an man with long black hair that look like it is greasy looking setting up straighter after herd her name called by Headmaster Dumbledor. Serena had a feeling that some one or some thing is watching her. Harry was looking at his baby cousin by a few months and he notice that some thing is wrong with her thought out the welcoming feast. Then they were dismissed to go to bed.  
  
Burner: *grinning* well that is all for now we can not help if me, Al, and Lion wants to leave a cliff hanger until the next chapter.  
  
Orez: *glaring at Al, Burner, Lion* well we could of added a little bit more on here but no you 3 are being total assholes!!  
  
Al: boo hoo. you are acting like a bitch because you are not getting your way.  
  
Lion: Don't forget to review  
  
* Orez, Al, Burner, and Lion waves good bye to the readers* 


End file.
